


The Land Between Solar Systems

by therisingmoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Companion art to red_b_rackham's "The Land Between Solar Systems" for Het Big Bang 2012.<br/>Face model for Holly is Archie Panjabi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Land Between Solar Systems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Land Between Solar Systems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497486) by [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham). 



> Companion art to red_b_rackham's "The Land Between Solar Systems" for Het Big Bang 2012.  
> Face model for Holly is Archie Panjabi.

  


*

  
*


End file.
